Wayne Tournquist
Michael Tournquist - son David Tournquist - son |baseid = }} Wayne Tournquist was an inhabitant of the suburb of West Everett Estates before, during and after the Great War. He has left several terminal entries and he is mentioned in his wife's holotape. Background Little is known of Wayne before the war, other than that he was an employee at the Med-Tek Research facility in Malden. Given that he put a code into the director's terminal, he might have been a computer technician. Before the war, Wayne had a plan in place for his family to escape to their backyard bunker. His first log was written three days after the Great War and his last was written almost six months later, in April 2078. On the day of the Great War, the director of the Med-Tek facility got a warning of the attack, with Wayne getting that message as well due to him hacking the director's terminal and having all the messages sent to his terminal as well. With the advanced warning, Wayne was able to leave the facility before it went into lockdown and head to the school to pick up his sons, Michael and David, from Malden Middle School. The boys were told to hide and not follow everyone into Vault 75, where the rest of the staff and students were taking shelter. Together they managed to get back to their house, where they hid in the family's prepared fallout shelter. Wayne's wife, Bonnie, a nurse at Mass Bay Medical Center, did not make it home with them. Wayne and the two boys stayed in the bunker for almost three months, during which Wayne heard scattered radio reports of fighting within Boston and hoped his wife would make it home. To help guide her or otherwise let her know they were still alive, Wayne set up the ham radio in the bunker to repeat broadcast the separated family radio signal. Having stayed for three months, Wayne ventured out of the bunker and managed to get water from a nearby water tank. At this point, Wayne reports the sounds of gunfire and explosions coming from Boston. Scouring through his neighbors' houses, he was surprised and held at gunpoint by their neighbor Ron, who prepared to kill Wayne. Before he could, Ron was shot by another neighbor, Lance Ames. Together with Lance and his brother Leon, who had made it from New York City with their families in a three-month trek, Wayne began fortifying the neighborhood. By April 2078, things were going well.Backyard bunker terminal entries It would not last long. The neighborhood was attacked by a gang and Lance Ames was shot, while Wayne got his sons out of there.David's holotape Notes Wayne's logs and his wife's holotape indicate that much of Boston and its inhabitants survived the initial nuclear exchange, as did elements of the military, as gunfire and explosions were reported by Wayne up to three months after the Great War. Appearances Wayne Tournquist is mentioned only in Fallout 4. References Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only human characters ru:Уэйн Торнквист